Sioux native americans Wiki
Images-77.jpeg|tomahawk Unknown-10.jpeg|a newer indian scalping knife Unknown-9.jpeg|bow and arrow Sioux Indians *Where the Sioux tribe lives : The Sioux live in the South Dakota Black Hills.They also live in the Minnnesota Woodlands(Austin) * What they ate The Sioux ate what they could find in their homelands and hunted buffalo for food .They also ate wild deer, rice,duck,elk,berries,and other woodland plants birds and animals.The Sioux also made pemmican from dried meat,dried berries,dried fruit,nuts,and melted buffalo fat.(Darian) War weapons The Sioux used many war weapons.This includes war shields,bows and arrows,knifes,war whistles and many other weaponsThey also used signal feathers which of course signals how a warrior did.Like how they did in combat.(Austin) *What they wore The Sioux men wore breechcloths and thighlength leggings.The leggings often had fringes or porcupine quills.The men also wore hats made out of animal skin.The woman wore deerskin dresses and skirts.The dresses were sewn from two or three animal skins.(Courtnie) *Sioux Myths The following story is about the Sacred White Buffalo Calf Woman.A long time ago,there were two worriors that left the camp to hunt.They saw this woman with hair that hung down alll the way to the ground.The woman sent them back to the camp.Shortly after they left she went to the camp.She gave the Sioux many gifts.She left and she also said she would return.When she was leaving she turned into many different colors of buffalos including red,brown,blue and many other colors.Then finally,she turned into a white buffalo.The Sioux indians still await for her return.The Sioux now call her the White Buffalo Woman.(Courtnie) Crafts The Sioux had many paintings.The Sioux would also paint the tipis so that they wouldn't look so plain.The Sioux also made alot of different crafts like lanterns and blankets.They also painted their clothesThey made many more crafts. (Darian) The Sioux Today Many Sioux are still alive today.In 1868 the Sioux were driven from the Black Hills.The U.S. citizens settled there after the Sioux were driven out of their homeland.In 1980 the U.S. Supreme Court awarded the Sioux $160 for the land.The Sioux refused the money and said"The Black Hills are not for sale.So, today they fight for the Black Hills.The Sioux now live in South Dakota,North Dakota,Nebraska,and Minnestota.Oglala Sioux Nation President Harold Salaway meets the U.S. President Bill Clinton at the Pine Ridge Reservation in South Dakota.(Darian and Courtnie) Sitting Bull Sitting Bull was born in present-day South Dakota 1831.At age 14,he went on his first war party because of his bravery,he recieved the name Sitting Bull.Soon he bcame a respected medicine man.Sitting Bull led his people to many victories in the Great Sioux War of 1876.That year the U.S. wanted to buy the Sioux land.They thought the land had gold in it.But,the Sioux didn't want to sell their sacred land.(Austin) Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse